


Looking Good and Feeling Fine

by MercurySkies



Series: Dress You Up In My Love [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion & Couture, Fashion house owner Viktor, Fashion student Phichit, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Students, fashion designer viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurySkies/pseuds/MercurySkies
Summary: Viktor isn't the only one stumbling through the aftermath of a night full of champagne and laughter as Yuuri comes to terms with just how much Viktor cares for his work and maybe for Yuuri.'An account called v-nikiforov has liked every single one of the ten photos of Yuuri Phichit has posted. “I don’t even remember seeing you post those.” Yuuri says, absent minded in his shock.“That’s not all.” Phichit continues, smiling so hard that Yuuri swears even his own face is beginning to hurt. “He’s commented on every single one.” Sure enough there’s a heart eyes emoji on all but two of Phichit’s posts. On a photo of Yuuri, mid laugh, eyes fixed on a point just beyond the camera, a stray tendril of hair falling into his eyes Viktor has left a simple red heart emoji.'





	Looking Good and Feeling Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Yuuri's point of view covering a little bit of the events of the second part in this series, Sharp Dressed Man. There's not necessarily a need to read that part but it might provide a little more context.
> 
> The title is from Fashion! by Lady Gaga because, again, of course it is. I hope you enjoy Yuuri's denial and revelations!

It’s both a blessing and a curse that Yuuri remembers that night. A blessing in the phantom of Viktor’s arms around his waist, dipped low looking up as light haloes him, smile wide and heart shaped. Yuuri finds blessings bountiful, the beautiful jacket he’d been gifted, the heat of a blue eyed gaze, a hand in his that was warm and steadying as he threatened to drift away, light with champagne bubbles and _life_. He rolls over in bed, the grey early morning light filtering through the gaps in the blinds. It’s been weeks since that night and not a day has gone by that Yuuri hasn’t thought about the heat in Viktor’s gaze when he’d asked him to dance. He thinks about how he’d been drawn to the hollow of his throat as he’d tugged off his tie and feels his face flush. He muffles a pathetic sounding noise into his pillow.

 

“This is getting ridiculous.” He mumbles to himself.

“Yuuri, stop talking to yourself.” He hears Phichit call from outside his door.

“Stop eavesdropping on conversations that don’t concern you.” Yuuri shoots back, cocooning himself in his sheets as he rolls over to face the door.  “You can’t have a conversation with yourself.” Phichit adds, waltzing into Yuuri’s bedroom without so much as a by your leave. “I, however, am a delightful conversationalist.”

“And you’re a delightful-y bad roommate. Ever heard of knocking?” Yuuri grumbles. He wishes he could go back to sleep.

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine this morning? Come on, up! You’ve got an early class and I’m needed at the store.” Phichit replies unfazed.

“This early?” He asks as he sits up, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and puts them on, pushing them up to the bridge of his nose. He stretches, feeling the satisfying tightness of muscles pulled taut. “Yeah Viktor needs my help fitting Yuri Plisetsky for a shoot this Friday.” Phichit says excitedly “Anyway it seems like Viktor could use all the help he can get. He’s been super stressed lately.”

“Oh. I hope he’s okay.” Yuuri replies worriedly, brows furrowing.

“Oh, Yuuri I had no idea you care so much about him.”

“I- no, I mean- I don’t. Or I do- just not like that. It’s only natural to be concerned, Viktor is... sweet but-” Yuuri stutters and stumbles over his words, the blush he knows he’s currently sporting is just fanning the flames of Phichit’s fire. “Sweet on you, you mean.” Phichit cackles, fleeing the room before Yuuri can hit him. “Anyway, I might not be able to make it out of the store so bring me lunch okay?” He calls from the lounge and Yuuri refuses to reply on principle.

 

He’ll bring Phichit lunch though, Yuuri is nothing if not a dutiful friend. The idea of maybe seeing Viktor again sets him on edge for the entire day to the point that his chest feels tight with every breath. He wants to see him, wants to pretend that being in his presence again would be just like that carefree night, easy and fun, Viktor as sweet as champagne. But things are always different in the light of day. Yuuri exists far from the world of high fashion, more comfortable in jeans and a loose sweater than tailored suits and elaborate garments, bejewelled and bedecked with lace and frill and expense. Yuuri pales in comparison. Viktor demands attention. Yuuri just fades, a washed-out imprint of himself. If they were clothes Viktor would be an elegant evening gown or a sharp cut suit, crafted from moonlight, glowing and out of reach. Yuuri would be the ratty, old college t-shirt, 3 sizes too big and stuffed, musty and abandoned in the back of his closet.

 

Well it’s not entirely abandoned, he wears it sometimes, on rare lazy Sundays or when the thought of greeting the outside world makes his stomach roll with nausea, when all he does is shower, shuffle himself into the shirt and back into bed. He lays staring at the wall when sleep won’t take him. He’s glad there’ll never be cause for Viktor to see that shirt.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri walks to Minako’s studio clutching the garment bag to his chest. His heart is beating hard and fast against his ribs and he stops breathing every time someone brushes past him in the street. He’s coveting a treasure in his arms and it feels wrong to be walking around with it. Even though it’s safely zipped up in an elegantly monogrammed garment bag, images of it falling onto the dirty concrete or it being ripped from his hold and torn apart flit through his mind as his pace quickens. When he arrives at the studio he barrels right through the doors and straight into Minako herself.

 

“Hello to you too Yuuri.” She says smiling as Yuuri rushes out a breathless apology. “What’s that you’ve got there?” Yuuri tells her with a small smug smile and the low whistle he receives in reply makes him blush. “I’ve always said you could charm anyone into giving you whatever you want but Viktor Nikiforov...” She whistles again and he pushes her playfully. He’s still convinced his gift of a tailor-made suit is just as much thanks to Phichit as it is to Viktor. He still maintains that Viktor probably forgot about it until Phichit had reminded him and insisted or something of the sort.

 

With the suit safe and hanging in Minako’s office rather than being crushed in the confines of Yuuri’s usual locker, he can finally breathe. He would be lying if he wasn’t distracted while he taught, letting the warm up drag on for a little longer than necessary as his mind wandered. The class was no longer than a couple of hours but his mind constantly drifted back to the suit and inevitably Viktor. He still can’t understand why Viktor would go to the trouble of altering a suit just for him. Yuuri was sure that Phichit pressured him into it after Viktor had promised it to him at the opening, Viktor is a busy guy after all, it wouldn’t surprise him if he’d forgotten to tailor a suit for just his intern’s best friend when Viktor designed clothes for people much more glamorous and famous than Yuuri.

 

Phichit’s snapchat and Instagram say otherwise. Yuuri is honestly unsure if Phichit actually does any work most days. It was via snapchat that Yuuri discovered that Viktor was working on his suit personally. The picture of Viktor, glasses perched precariously on the tip of his nose, pins resting dangerously between his lips, hunched over a huge work table still makes Yuuri’s heart flutter. The caption reads ‘ _the genius at work. Yuuri is so lucky_ ’ with several star emojis attached and Phichit has teased him relentlessly about saving it. On his break Yuuri revisits Phichit’s Instagram and a video posted a few days ago of Viktor working on the suit. It’s candid and silly with Viktor obviously playing up to the camera and Yuuri huffs out a laugh around his water bottle as Viktor twirls around a mannequin half dressed in the suit pants, as he belts out the lyrics to a Madonna song. He is unusually dishevelled, as the majority of Viktor’s own Instagram posts that could constitute ‘dishevelled’ are of him half naked in bed, silver hair sinfully mussed and his demeanour juxtaposed by the presence of his adorable poodle Makkachin. It’s ridiculous, he’s ridiculous and Yuuri has liked every photo. It’s the unrehearsed nature of the video that keeps drawing Yuuri to it, how it’s a carefree moment out of a day Viktor’s clearly spent hard at work if his less than immaculate clothes, messy hair and the beginnings of dark circles shadowing his eyes are anything to go by.

 

It makes him smile and something warm and fluttering unfurls in his chest when Viktor smiles that heart shaped smile and winks as Phichit’s bell like laugh sounds out the end of the video. “Boyfriend?” One of his student asks as they sidle up to him sipping at their own water bottle.

“Um no just a...” Yuuri panics, slamming the front of his phone into his chest so hard he winces at the sting of it. Are they friends? Acquaintances? He really doesn’t know, apart from the few words they’d exchanged that afternoon and the blur of the store’s opening they haven’t spoken to each other except through Viktor’s enthusiastic comments on the pictures of him and Phichit on Phichit’s Instagram. “Just a friend.” He says lamely. The student smirks at him and Yuuri works out his annoyance by showing off just a little as he resumes class.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri shuffles through his front door, and it has barely closed behind him before Phichit starts yelling at him. “Quick Yuuri!” He yells and Yuuri barely has time to register his own confusion before Phichit is prying the garment bag from his hands “Hey!” He attempts to protest as Phichit somehow manages to usher him toward his room and remove the suit from the bag at the same time. “We’re losing natural light!” Phichit fusses as he barges in after Yuuri. “What?” Yuuri asks, confused.

“You’ve gotta try it on! I’ve been watching Viktor work on it for weeks! Wouldn’t want to disappoint him, now would we?”

“Disappoint Viktor?” Yuuri mumbles, staring at where Phichit holds the suit thrust out toward him.

“He’s dying to see you in it Yuuri! C’mon just a few pictures in the park down the street.”

“He’s... I- okay. But just a few.”

 

A few turns into several and several swiftly becomes a multitude of pictures. Phichit is very clearly having the time of his life making Yuuri very much the centre of attention in a very public park, dressed to the nines for nothing and no one but Instagram and well, maybe for Viktor. Phichit is alternating between taking pictures on his phone and on his camera and if Yuuri is honest with himself, even with all the added attention this foray into modelling isn’t half as uncomfortable and embarrassing as he’d imagined. The suit really is as stunning as he remembers and it fits him so well it's almost a struggle to feel self-conscious.

 

_Almost_ , though as the gold embellishment had glinted in the fluorescent light of their bathroom he felt vastly undeserving, surely someone as plain as him didn’t warrant such finery. Phichit had been slack jawed and practically vibrating with joy when he’d seen him. “God, you could probably kill a man and they’d thank you.” He’d laughed at Phichit’s deadpan comment but the compliment was still there, so honest that Yuuri felt like it could almost be true.

 

Yuuri attempts to follow Phichit’s direction as closely as possible and although some of the suggestions are just plain silly, Phichit makes sure the candid shots of Yuuri laughing more than make up for Yuuri’s refusal to carry some of them out. Wearing the suit Yuuri feels bold, like he has total command of his body, wrapped so expertly in expensive fabric, the gold blossoms adorning the jacket almost glowing in the light of the setting sun. It’s a heady feeling to feel so empowered by just a few items of clothing and although he’s still fond of his oversized sweaters and comfortable jeans he can definitely see the appeal of dressing up, especially if the clothes are as fine as those made by Viktor.

 

“Honestly,” Phichit starts after announcing that they should wrap it up and go home to eat “you should pay me for this, some of these shots are a work of art if I do say so myself.”

“And of course, you do say so.” Yuuri shoots back teasingly. Phichit stops walking and Yuuri is about to tease him some more for being melodramatic when he notices Phichit is grinning at his phone. Wordlessly, Phichit shows Yuuri the screen and Yuuri is assaulted with the image of Phichit’s Instagram notifications. An account called v-nikiforov has liked every single one of the ten photos of Yuuri Phichit has posted. “I don’t even remember seeing you post those.” Yuuri says, absent minded in his shock.

“That’s not all.” Phichit continues, smiling so hard that Yuuri swears even his face is beginning to hurt. “He’s commented on every single one.” Sure enough there’s a heart eyes emoji on all but two of Phichit’s posts. On a photo of Yuuri, mid laugh, eyes fixed on a point just beyond the camera, a stray tendril of hair falling into his eyes Viktor has left a simple red heart emoji. On another, this time of Yuuri staring somewhere nonchalantly into the middle distance, Viktor’s comment is again, different:

 

_‘Stunning Yuuri! Maybe next time try unbuttoning the collar or fixing a cufflink to make the shot more dynamic’_

 

“Phichit, one more.” Yuuri says, voice low as he strides back toward the bench and street lamp they’d been shooting at. Phichit follows him with so much glee it makes Yuuri slightly suspicious but Yuuri is feeling bold, taking Viktor’s comment as if it’s a challenge. The sun is sinking low in the sky and they have to rely on the glow of the nearby street light. The final product is a world away from the other pictures they’ve taken and Yuuri posts this one to his own account, reassured by Phichit to do so.

 

Sure enough, minutes after it’s posted, Viktor comments on the photo of a dark eyed Yuuri leaning against the street light, tugging at his collar and smirking right down the lens.

 

_‘Beautiful. Breathtaking. Perfect <3’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up on tumblr at cutelikedirtcute if you have any questions!
> 
> The titles are starting to form a little bit of a playlist! If anyone is following this series and is interested I could provide you with one?  
> Also apologies if the formatting for the Instagram comments are not to anyone's liking, I'm not nifty with the photoshop and such :D


End file.
